Miracles
by YaoiLoveIT
Summary: Usagi and Misaki have been togehter for 5 years and now Misaki has been able to express his feelings for Usagi. They want to spent more time togenter but everything doesn't go according to plans when Misaki gets sick for some reason and starts to have weird cravings. Meanwhile other couples meet with each other and also experience these strange effects. Warning!Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evening~

Misaki POV

Usagi still hasn't come back. It's 11:00 pm already. I made him dinner but it's cold now.

Usagi had went to an important meeting with Isaka-san and Aikawa leaving Misaki home alone. Usagi protested and didn't want to go and grapped Misaki for his life. Misaki yelled at Usagi and told him it was important for him to attend the meetings and Usagi was also late for his deadline with the manuscript. With all three of them they succeeded to take Usagi away and Misaki reassured him that he would be home alright and waiting for him.

For 5 years they had dated and their relationship was almost the same. Misaki was now 23 years old. Usagi still wanted to attack Misaki and have him all to himself and Misaki would yell and criticize him for doing so. But lately Misaki had warmed up to Usagi's touches and he had to admit that he also graved for Usagi and actually wanted those big cold hands to touch him all over. Saying 'I love you.' was also much easier for him to say and it didn't include maybes or I thinks.

They had actually told Misaki's brother Takahiro about their current situation and to their susprise he had taken it well. He had to think about it for a while and of course it was much to recieve. In the end Takahiro gave his blessing and being an overprotective big brother he told Usagi not to hurt me or he wouldn't take the consequenses. Of course Usagi wouldn't hurt me. He… loved me. And I loved him… so much.

It's late. I should probably go to sleep. I put the dinner into fridge so Usagi would heat it up when he came back. As I was going to upstairs I heard the familiar jingling of the keys from the door.

"I'm home." Usagi greeted sounding tired. Poor thing. He had been away for hours and he didn't sleep almost at all yesterday.

"Welcome back." I answered and went to him. Usagi had dark circles under his eyes and he looked really exhausted.

"Um are you hungry? I made dinner for you."

Usagi looked at me with his tired eyes. "Actually yes." He answered and smiled at me with his charming smile. It made my cheeks heat up and I looked away and walked to the kitchen. I took the dinner out of the fridge and put it into the microwave. I can't believe he still makes my heart beat so much after these years. As I was preparing the food I felt Usagi's big arms circle around me. 'So secure..'

"Usagi.."

"I missed you." He said simply

"You were away just couple of hours." I replied

Usagi was silent. I'm happy that he still wants me like before. If I wasn't so embarassed all the time and if being both men in a relationship wasn't so weird in Japan, I would have wanted to show my feelings better. Usagi doesn't care about what others think about us. I should maybe think like that too.

"I want to be with you all the time." That made my heart explode and heat up more. 'I can't take this. I just want to...'

Brave up Misaki.

I turned around in Usagi's arms. To both of our surprise I put my arms around his neck and just looked into his pretty lavender eyes. Usagi's eyes widened a little bit but I could tell he was really happy. Usually I would have just pushed him away and told him to sit on the table. I'm just so tired of denying my feelings.

"I.." I started but my mouth closed as fast as it had opened. The microwave clinged informing that the food was ready.

"O-oh your food is ready." I turned around and took it out. Usagi removed his arms and I was already missing the warmth. I went to set it down on the dining table Usagi following.

For a while we were silent as Usagi was eating. I just looked at him because I didn't have anything else to do.

'I could just go to bed already. I don't have wait for him.' I started to get up when I stopped. 'But he hasn't had enough sleep for a while so I just want him to sleep...with me.

Usagi finished soon with his food and washed the plate in the sink. I started to made my way upstairs when I felt his hand on my wrist. I looked at him and he let go of my hand really fast.

"Sorry." This was really awkward. How it had come to this? We hadn't really had time for each other and we often see each other just at the dining table. I was busy with school stuff and Usagi had to concentrate on his works. But summer was approaching and then hopefully we could have little more time together.

'Just jump on me.' I thought and almost grapped his hand.

'Wait wait wait! Did I just think like that.'

"Go to sleep Misaki. I still have some work to be finished." He said and walked past me but I managed to grap his hand this time. Usagi turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. It was like I didn't control my body. I rose to my tiptoes and put my mouth close to his ear.

"Usagi. C-Come to bed with me." I managed to say.

That was all it took to Usagi lift me up in his arms and walk upstairs to the bedroom. I'm so desparate and I want to forget everything else and just be with him.

"Misaki.." Usagi whispered into my ear. I shivered.

Usagi made his way to the bedroom and placed me on top of it. He crawled on top of me and started to kiss me hungrily. I moaned and placed my arms around his neck again. He started to kiss and lick my neck desperately like he was going to eat me. I was hot all over and couldn't do anything but lay there under him.

"I love you Misaki." Usagi said and started to make his way lower on my body.

"I love you too." I said. Usagi looked up and approached my face again.

"I want you and I want to spend more time togehter and I know you have work and I have school things so we're both busy but if just a little..and summer is almost here so I don't have to concentrate on school..but we have been so distant lately and and.."

Usagi listened to my patter and shushed me when I didn't come up with anything else. "Misaki. You can always tell me anything and everything that bothers you. I want spend more time with you too. I decided to take a little break from my work so I can concentrate on the most important thing in my life." He stopped and I couldn't help but just be silent.

He came closer to my face, lips millimeters away from mine.

"You." He said with full love. I blushed really hard and just layed there.

"But first can I fill up on my Misaki?" He asked smirking. Same old Usagi.

"Baka." I whispered but let out a little smile for him.

I love him and I want to be with him and spent time with him more. I withered on the bed as he continued to cherish my everything.

**Little cliche start on this new journey I'm going to write. I have been busy with school and stuff and hadn't had time to write. But summer is coming and just couple of weeks and vacation starts. I have been planning on this story for a while and decided to start it now. In this world Misaki and Usagi are living normal life in Japan like in the anime and manga. I want to make this a little bigger projekt and I want other couples in it too cause I just love them all. I want to contain Sekaiichi Hatsukoi couples in this too and gather them all on this new story. Of course I started this with my favourite couple Misaki and Usagi 3 and I think they are the main couple in this. I'm still really new to fanfiction world and hopefully this isn't going to be so bad. English isn't my mother language and there might be mistakes. I'm going to try my best and hopefully you who decide to read this enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning~

Misaki POV

Morning's bright light shone through the window's curtains to my face warming softly at the same time. I don't want to wake up. It's so comfy and warm. I feel a sligthly cool and soft wall against my cheek. I decide to open my eyes and first thing I see is the strong familiar chest of my lover in front of me.

Yesterday Usagi had loved me thoroughly and I was so happy. I had told him the truth about my feelings and that I wanted to spent more time with him. Of course Usagi had taken it happily. He always wanted to be with me and I would just push him away. Sometimes I think I'm the selfish one even though I have called Usagi like that.

I let out a tiny sigh. I should have more self-confidence. Maybe then I could stand more proudly on Usagi's side.

Usagi starts to move a little and as I look up to his eyes I see his eyes open and looking at mine in return. He must have woken to my sigh.

"Morning Misaki." He greets with a slight coarse morning voice. It makes me shiver.

Usagi notices and starts to rub my shoulder. "Morning." I greet. For two minutes we just look at each other and lay there on the bed. Until my stomach disturbs and growls. I blush.

Usagi smiles and gets up. "Let's eat something." He says before heading to the bathroom. I in turn get up from the bed and make my way to downstairs to make breakfast. I stumble the stairs tired. Well it's not like I slept badly, Usagi just wouldn't stop. But who am I to judge when I confessed those teary-eyed confessions of mine.

Entering the kitchen I decide to make the traditional: miso soup, kobachi and some rice. As I cut the vegetables I hear Usagi walking the steps down and coming towards me. He just gets a glass of water. He passes me ruffiling my hair and making it messier and making me jump in addition. He sits on the table and starts to read newspaper.

It takes couple of minutes for me to finish and I take the food to the table and we start to eat.

"Smells delicious." Usagi compliments making me blush for the hundred time. "It's like all of the meals I have made in the past." I said in return hiding my face behind the rice cup.

"Misaki makes the best breakfast." Usagi says confidently. Ugh this guy…Well I appreciate it. "Don't you have to work the manuscrip today? You're almost done anyway."

BAM BAM

"Sensei, please I need the manuscrip now!" Aikawa bursts through the door shouting.

"Good morning Aikawa." I greet. I guess I'm used to this by now.

"It's still unfinished. I need more time." Usagi replied with an annoying aura around him. Eventually she got him back to work and Aikawa kept following Usagi around the house for hours. I did house chores because I didn't have anything else to do since all the school work had been done and summer vacation is almost starting. I don't have work till monday and it's saturday right now.

At 1 pm Aikawa came back from Usagi's office with the finished manuscrip.

"Misaki, you should really spent more time with Usami-sensei. He seems really tense right now and I can tell that he wasn't fully concentrated on this. Maybe you two should go out and do something fun." Aikawa says to me with a smile. "I know that you want that too." She added with a suggestive smile.

"Ahaha..I don't know what you are talking about but yeah going outside would be a good idea. It's really nice weather today too." I rambled embarassed.

"That's good. Well I'll be taking my leave. Have to get this thoroughly finished." Aikawa lifted the manuscrip, waving it. "Have a good day Misaki." She said her byes and left. Usagi followed shortly after and made his way towards the sofa. Heavily he fell on it and rubbed his dark circles under his eyes.

I made quietly my way to him. He's really silent, is he dead or something. "Um Usagi..Don't sleep on the sofa. You'll get cold.." I say as I'm about to touch his shoulder. And like a predator he grapped my wrist and pulled me on top of him.

"I need to fill up on my Misaki."

"No BAKA! Let me go, you scared me!" I wiggle on top of him which maybe wasn't so clever.

"I want to do something today together." I said looking at Usagi in the eye.

"Alright." He said and lifted me up carrying me towards the stairs.

"NO! Not that." I yelled blushing. "Something like a–a um..." I didn't get to say.

Usagi stopped walking and looked down on me.

"Something like a...date it's been a while..." I whispered embarassed and hiding my face in my hands.

"Ohh.." Usagi let out slowly. Couple of seconds passed and then he put me down.

"Let's go on a date, Misaki." Usagi said and smiled. That smile was a really rare truly sweet smiles of his. I smiled a little in return.

"I still have little work to do but I'll set something up." He said before exiting and going back to his office. Weird. Though I like surprises...But not so much when it's Usagi we are talking about.

This time is really rare for us. Usually when I have work, Usagi stays at the apartment working on his writing and when I don't have work, he's often so busy that he only drinks coffee downstairs and disappears right after to his dark room of office.

Hmm...what should I wear?

3 hours later…

"Usagi! Are you ready yet?" I yelled from downstairs. I decided to go with something little dressier but still not really overdressed: A gray sweater with a white collar under it, dark gray jeans and one pair of my white clean sneakers. I don't want to show off from the crowd, so casual colors are good for me. I haven't really cared about the clothes I wear when I was younger, but as long as they're comfortable they're good. But since meeting Usagi, who always wears such fancy clothing even at home, I have payed more attention on clothes but I think I still look like a total common guy next to him…

While I was busy thinking my worries Usagi appeared in front of me. I didn't notice him until he decided to put his hand on my shoulder. "O-oh Usagi?"

"Yes. Are you ready, Misaki?" He asked. "You look great." He continued right after and smiled charmingly.

Blushing I couldn't but just nod.

He was wearing a black blaser with a light blue collar shirt under it and very classy dark dress pants. Well he decided to leave his precious yellow tie out of the package. Anyway he looks...

"Handsome."

Usagi's eyes widened a little. Wait. Did I say that out loud?

He just smiles and takes my hand in his.

"Let's go."

…

"Usagi these courses cost so much like look at this one and this one..." I was rambling about the restaurant where Usagi had made reservation. I know that Usagi has money but something little cheaper could also taste good. And I also feel really uncomfortable in places like these. Full of rich and pretty people. I swear that one waitress was flirting with Usagi when we ordered food. When I was there?! I don't want to tell the truth because I don't want to cause trouble. He is attractive person so I can't help that. But it still makes me little jealous.

"Ugh.." I whimpered a little. My head started to ache a bit.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked concern.

"Yeah yeah, let's eat." I tried to controll my pain and it did go away little by little.

After the dinner we decided to take a walk around the beautiful park fulled with flowers near the restaurant. Usagi wanted to hold my hand and I let him but when even more people started pass us my hand went loose on Usagi's and he understood the meaning behind that and let go of my hand. Wish we could act like a couple but same-sex relationships aren't yet very open thing in Japan.

Usagi decided to stop for a little and made small turn outside of the path of the park. We made our way to that part of the park which didn't seem to be filled many people. There was a small uphill that we walked.

"I thought you wanted some privacy after that restaurant and other people from the path."

He knew. Does my face show my discomfort that easily?

"It's nice to be with just the two of us and I know you like the sunset." He said with golden voice making my heart speed up. He pointed the pench up the little hill where you could see the orange sky and the trees circling the park below. It was nice. I felt Usagi's cool hand on mine when I was looking at the breathtaking view and he led me to the bench. We just sat there and enjoyded the scenery in front of us. Usagi didn't let go off my hand and rubbed my palm with soft and slow movements making me relaxed. In moments like these I get the feeling that I always want to be with Usagi. And I want to show him that I feel the same way about him.

"Usagi..." I looked up to him and he looked down on me. Those lavender eyes always make me shut up for what I'm about say. To my surprise he just touched my left cheek with his other hand which wasn't joined with my hand. He started to come closer to my face. Automatically I started to lean in too…

"Misaki.." He whispered. I swear I'll die any minute. Our lips are millimeters apart from each other.

"Usami-sensei?" An unfamiliar voice asked couple feets away from us. I pulled back from Usagi so fast that I almost fell off the bench.

Usagi and I looked back.

"Onodera-san?" Usagi asked and stood up leaving me behind. I followed him.

"It's been a while." The stranger said. He was a young man with short light brown hair and green eyes, similiar to mine. He looked really friendly and he's knows Usagi.

Of course Usagi didn't forget about me. "Onodera, this is Misaki." He introduced me and I stretch out my hand for the green-eyed person.

"My name is Takahashi Misaki, nice to meet you." I say and smiled, slightly wincing at the headache that returned.

"Nice to meet you Takahashi. My name is Onodera Ritsu." He shook my hand. What an exotic name.

"Onodera!" Another voice was heard and I see a tall, black-haired man coming towards us. Onodera flinces at his name being called up. As the man comes closer I see that he looks little pissed off.

"I asked you to wait and you ran away again." He says angrily at Onodera-san.

"I was going home. I don't need your supervision for that." Onodera responded, clearly annoyed.

As I continue listening the pair arguing I start to feel really dizzy and my balance swings. Everything's going darker. I don't feel so good…

"We live in the same apartment for god sake! What are you my mom or somethi..

Thump*

The pair shuts up and Usagi turns around.

"Misaki!"

**To be continued**


	3. No Chapter

**Not a chapter**

I'm really sorry. It's been almost a year I think when I last updated. I think just caught up in the real world with studying and family stuff for a while and the writing just got left behind.

For couple of days my mind returned to writing again I got more motivation to write again. All this time I still have been working on characters and I have been drawing a lot (thinking about future children for JR and SH guys and other characters xd).

I'm still at the beggining of the story of Misaki and Usagi's story of journey to family life. I've also been thinking about how to continue the story with how all of them are going to meet and I have ideas. Somehow I have also thought about their children's stories also even if I don't need to yet :D

I hope some of you who are following this fanfiction aren't that mad at me for keeping you in suspense and are still looking forward to this.

This might shape into a really big project and it might be kind of weird that I'm still going on about these old anime characters but whatever :p. I like them as my favorite like yaoi anime characters and want go deeper to their world.

Anyway see you soon with new chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Usagi POV

"Misaki!" Usagi exclaimed when he heard a soft thump falling to the ground behind him. He had been too busy listening to his old editor and his...friend exchange annoyed words to each other. He was angry that they had interrupted their lovely moment and now he couldn't care less about them. I turned around and ran to my lover and knelt beside him.

"Misaki can you hear me? Open your eyes!"I tried to pat him on the cheek a little if that could wake him up. He looked so pale all of a sudden. But he looked fine before. I tried to dig my phone from my jacket's pocket but my hands were shaking so much.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"Hello, could we get an ambulance? Yes right away if possible. At park. Thank you so much". I heard Onodera say and looked up and noticed him holding a phone in his hand. He had come closer and looked at Misaki worriedly.

Onodera Ritsu was a good editor at the time when he was working on my novels. Personally I wasn't in my best then but having a good and careful subordinate on my side made it more tolerable. His black-haired companion was more on the quiet side and seemed to follow Onodera's every movement like a hawk.

Onodera also knelt down opposite side from me. "Thank you". I said little relieved but still very worried about Misaki. I looked down on him. He looks so fragile and sick. What's happening to him?

Onodera put his hand near Misaki's mouth and sighed in relief. "He's breathing at least". Then he put his hand down on his chest. "And the heart's beating. Quite fast actually". He said with concentration. I decided to lift Misaki and carefully set him on the bench which we have sat a while ago. The older man who was with Onodera made his way slowly next to Onodera but didn't say anything.

…

We waited couple of minutes when I heard a loud sound of the ambulance coming towards. Isaw the car parking couple meters away from us to the edge of the park and two males came running towards us with equipment.

The paramedics pushed us aside and took a look at Misaki and finally one of them lifted him to his arms. I was a little jealous for him to touch my Misaki but I tried to contain it. Quicky the other carrying Misaki made his way back to the car.

"Are one of you maybe his relatives?" The other paramedic, who stayed with us, asked. I'm not really his relative of sort but I have to go with him. To make sure he's okay.

"I'm responsible of him". I stated assertively looking straight into the paramedic's eye not taking a no for an answer. Just like that like reading my mind he nodded and led me towards the ambulance.

"Usami-sensei?" I heard Onodera say and turned towards the lightbrown-haired man.

"Can I come look at him later. I want to make sure he's okay." he said with determined green eyes, similiar to my Misaki's.

"Alright." I left my words short and run fast to my lover's side.

…

Misaki POV

Ugh...my head. I can't feel my...well anything. What happened? I remember being in the park with Usagi..it was really beautiful outside. We were sitting and..just enjoying ourselves. I remember his eyes...Usagi's lavender eyes. I feel myself get hotter just thinking about the man.

Oh and then there was those two. I don't remember their names. The one with lightbrown hair had been nice and the black-haired not so much..well actually towards the brown-haired. I remember him saying something little rude to him.

Everything's dark and weird. Suddenly I felt something soft land on my forehead.

"_Please Misaki, wake up..." _I heard someone familiar say.

Huh Usagi. He sounded..sad. I want to wake up. I want to see Usagi and ask what's wrong. I try to move my hand and feet even if I don't feel them. If Usagi could notice that I'm hearing him.

Hmm. What's that? It's some kind of twinkle of light…

…

Usagi POV

We came to the hospital and the paramedics rushed Misaki into one of the rooms which were intended for emergency cases. They had called two nurses to continue and they went inside the room. I'm just hoping it's not anything serious. I wouldn't know what I would do if my beloved Misaki was…

No I won't think or say it. The thought itself is horrible too.

I tried to follow inside the room but they wouldn't let me. I was getting angrier. I'm his lover I have the right to stay beside Misaki.

I didn't exactly tell them the paramedics the case like that. The nurses didn't know who I was. I would do anything to be with him.

"Sir we can't let you in. You might be in the way." One of the two said making me even more furious. How could I be on the way. Misaki might need me. My eyes turned red from anger. I can't waste time on this, Misaki is in trouble.

"I'm his lover and I am responsible of him. So if you want things to go well you better let me in with that boy." I said angrily but still in a calm tone not the scare them to death.

The nurses were quiet for a while and looked confused at each other. "Alright but you have to sit on the chair and not touch him. Is that clear?" They commanded. Although I can't stay close to him, just by sitting in the same room would be enough for me.

I nodded and followed the nurses inside.

…

They said that he was going to be fine and would wake up soon. He had had a normal kind of fainting and wasn't having a severe version fortunately. They lifted his legs up for a while and also gave him a little more oxygen.

After that one of the nurses went away and the other started to ask me some questions about Misaki. I wanted hold my lover's hand and pet his soft skin to make him and myself feel better.

"So..you said that you are his partner?"

Does this woman have a problem with that? "Yes." I answered shortly.

"Okay. I'm just making sure that I'm correct to share this information to you. In case there isn't any other relative coming. It's good that he has someone close to make sure he's okay." The nurse said it with a sincere smile. I'm feeling a little better now that she's not awkward with our situation.

"What is his full name?" The nurse continued.

"Takahashi Misaki."

"Has the fainting been recurring?"

"Um..no. He hasn't fainted before. And he looked and felt normal before this evening."

Misaki was very healthy even if he was really thin on his body. I thought he was perfect just the way. I remember him telling me that in high school he was very into sport and enjoyed school's PE classes. Normally he enjoued healthy food and eat a lot of vegetables and fruit.

"Alright. Usually fainted person wakes after two minutes but he has been unconscious over thirty minutes." The nurse pondered.

"Is that dangerous?" I asked leaning more to the edge of the chair pressing my nails to my hand.

"It's unusual. I think I'm going to get a doctor to examine him. But there isn't anything to worry. He is breathing normally and seems okay."

The nurse stood up. "You can stay in the room. I sent the doctor here so he can do further investigations." That said she left leaving me and Misaki in the room alone.

I stood fast from my chair taking it with me and made my way to my Misaki's side. I placed the chair close to the hospital bed and sat on it. Gently and slowly I took the love of my life's small hand into my bigger one. I started to caress the pale skin. I bent more on his side and gave a kiss to his forehead.

"Please Misaki, wake up..."

...

"...Usagi..." Came a silent call beside me.

I had fallen asleep and leant my head on Misaki's lap not letting go of his hand. As I heard Misaki talking I lifted my head and looked into his pretty emerald eyes. I rose and huddeg him "Misaki..are you okay?" I asked carefully and leaned away from him.

"I'm..f-fine. Where..?" He spoke weakly.

"It's okay. You're at the hospital. I got so worried. Onodera called an ambulance.

"Oh..Onodera-san." Misaki started to remember. He looked little better from earlier. His skin had gotten more color and had changed from pale to his normal color. He looked tired and his eyes were a little watery. I moved his hair away from his face and left my hand resting on his cheek.

"The nurse said that doctor should take a look at you a little more. He might come soon." I explained.

"Okay. How long was I o-out?" Misaki asked trying to lift himself to a better position. I placed my other hand on his back and helped him. Misaki's cheeks reddened a little. He's so cute.

"About 40 minutes." I said still little unsure. The nurse said that normally fainted person should wake after 2 minutes.

"T-that long really..." He said and looked down looking at his hand that was intertwined with mine. I felt him squeeszing a little my hand. I smiled.

Knockknock

I turned towards the door and saw a darkblue-haired person dressed in white doctor suit step inside and close the door. Oh he's Hiroki's current lover. I have seen him couple of times with him.

"Hello. My name is Kusama Nowaki and I'll be your doctor. I was told to do more examining to..." He looked at the papers. "Takahashi Misaki am I right?"

"Yes." Misaki answered. "Hey I know you. You are the one...from the flowershop, right?" His eyes lightened a little. He knows him?

"Ah. You also look familiar Takahashi-kun." Kusama smiled.

"So you fainted and were unconcsious more than 2 minutes. Usually it doesn't take this long. If it's okay, I could take a blood test for further research. You seem just fine right now but I have to make sure there isn't anything more to it."

"A bl-blood test?" Misaki hesitated. He's not good with needles. I squeezed more Misaki's hand and made him look at me.

"It's only to make sure you're okay. I'm here". I reassured him.

He looked at me and a small smile rose up to his lips. Misaki switched his left hand to right to take my hand. Kusama took the blood test and came closer and took Misaki's left hand. He rolled the shirt's sleeve out of the way. Misaki started to breathe little faster and I took his chin in my right hand and turned his head towards me.

"Just look at me. It's okay." I calmed him. Whole time Misaki's eyes were glued to mine. He flinched a little when Kusama took the test but it was fast over.

"I'll be back soon." He said and left. I didn't even look at his way. I was still looking at my beloved's eyes and he was too.

"It's okay to look away now. You did well." I said peacefully.

But he didn't look away. It seemed like he was in trance or something. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I would love to stare at his eyes forever. Misaki blinked a few times before removing his gaze from mine.

"Sorry". He mumbled little embarassed.

I placed my right hand back to his face and turned his face. Slowly I started to lean in. He seemed to have the same thoughts as me because he too started to lean in. "I love you." I stated as our lips were so close to each other.

I felt him shuddering and letting out a warm breath feeling it on my face.

As soon as he left Kusama came back and opened the door. Of course the moment had to be interrupted again. I was this close to snapping at Kusama. He might have likely seen us close and stopped right away.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Absolutely not." I said and sighed annoyedly. Misaki found something funny because he started giggling. Oh he's so cute I can't stand it. When I get to be alone with you...I looked at him intensely trying to message my thoughts into him. He noticed and then just smiled innocently.

"I got some results and is it okay if I talked to Misaki alone about this?"

"What? Everything he should hear I should too." I stated. What would it be about that I can't hear. I looked at Misaki.

"Of course he can be here. He's my…" He went silent but I think Kusama understood what he was about to say.

"Alright. Um this might sound weird first but..."

"Is it serious?" Misaki asked worried.

"No no. Well I think that the result is good or bad depending on you two." Misaki and I looked at each other for a while and turned again to the doctor.

"The blood test revealed something interesting. I found similiar genes to females inside you making you have the ability to bear a child. What I'm trying to exlapin is that Takahashi-kun you are pregnant.

We were silent. I felt Misaki's heart beat faster.

He continued. "Human males do not naturally have wombs to carry an offspring. However nowadays male pregancy is very common and around the world there are already multiple cases of this kind of pregnancy. So you are not the first one."

...What? Pregnant?...

…

**To be continued**

**Yeah Nowaki is always the doctor in every fanfiction xd I don't know anything about male pregnancy and I thought to do this like it's normally happening like nine months , vomiting ect. Hopefully it doesnt matter. See you soon!**


End file.
